Stan and Kennys Secret
by SouthParkour
Summary: Stan finds something shocking about Kenny. First time story so be nice or whaterver


"Hurry up Kenny!" Stan screamed into his bathroom door. Kenny was using Stans' bathroom to shower because his mom and dad didn't pay the water bill. Of all the times Kenny picked to take a long shower, it was the day that Asses Of Fire 2 was premiering. "Jesus Christ Kenny!What the FUCK is taking you so long?" Stan slammed the door open and saw Kenny just getting out of the shower. And holy shit! Kenny didn't have a dick! He had a fucking vagina! "What... The... Fuck!" Stan said while gagging. Kenny jumped on Stan pinning him down. "Don't tell anyone, Okay?" Kenny said in a unusually feminine voice. Maybe it was the hoodie that made her sound more masculine. Stan couldn't see a thing with Kennys' blonde hair covering his face. "Stan, do you understand how important this secret it?" "Your fuckin' vaginas on my leg dude!" Stan Screamed. "Stan, everything all right up there?" Randy asked from the stairs. "Yeah dad." Stan lied. He pushed Kennys' hair out of his face. She was redder than a strawberry. Kenny was pinning down Stan, NAKED. She jumped into the shower and shut the curtains in less than a second. "Did you see anything?" Kenny asked nervously. "No. I promise" Stan lied. "Can you just get some clothes on?" "Leave the bathroom." Kenny commanded. Stan left with no hesitance. Two minutes later Kenny walked out. She was wearing leggins and her usual hoodie, this time with the hood down. Stan began noticing her curves. "Well I mean you already know..." Kenny said, hiding the fact that she was happy that Stan was finally noticing her. "But what about the other guys?" Stan asked while trying to avoid looking at her ass. "I didn't think about that" Kenny admitted. "Maybe we could just stay here." She added in a small voice. "And ditch the other guys?" Stan sounded frustrated. "Why don't you just put on your regular pants?" "When I pinned you down I kindof got them soaked." Kenny said in a hushed voice. "Look you can where mine its no big deal." Stan grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He then walked out. She opened up his drawer. "S-S-Stans' underwear!" Kenny said outloud. Stan could obviously hear her. "Hey what are you doing in there!" Stan busted the door open. Kenny was wearing his underwear and flexing in the mirror. "What are you doing?" He said as he facepalmed. The movie theater was packed. They found Kyle and Cartman at the ticket booth arguing with the worker. "Ohey you're here!"Kyle said looking at Stan and Kenny. "W-Why is Kenny holding your hand?" Kyle asked trying to hide the jealousy. Kenny let go of his hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh no reason heh." Stan said with a red face. "Did you guys get the tickets?" Stan tried to change the subject. "No cuz of that fuckin jew over there." Cartman yelled. "He wouldn't sell us four because there was only two of us." "Well that shouldn't be any problem now." Stan said trying to calm Cartman down. They went and bought their tickets and went into the movie. Kenny sat next to Stan first thing. "Kenny, me and Stan usually sit together!" Kyle said hiding his anger. "I-It's fine I guess." Stan sighed. What a odd day he thought. "Shut your fucking mouth uncle fuckaaa!" Terrence and Phillip sang in unision. Stans POV 'This movie is fucking hilarious' I think to myself. I wonder if I should hold Kennys' hand. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I slowly inch my hand towards hers. I slide my fingers into hers. She flinches a little but then locks hands with me. We're both blushing. Or atleast I am. The next day at school. "Hey Stan..." It was Cartman. Why can't the asshole leave me alone while I'm pissing. "Can I ask you something?" "What is it?" I reply. "Are you and Kenny... you know... gay?" He says with a evil grin holding up pictures of me and Kenny holding hands. "You fucking asshole!" I shout as I pull up and zip my pants. "Don't even try to get these out of my hands." Cartman is holding back laughter. "Everyone at school has already seen them." He can't help but start laughing. I storm out of the bathroom. Everybody's looking at me, whispering things to one another. "Stan!" Kenny screams as she runs up to me. "Did you hear?" "How could I not hear!" I'm practically screaming. "Everything thinks we're gay!" I am screaming now. Kenny blushes and puts her hands around her back. "But aren't we?" She says in her fake masculine voice. I can't breathe. I literally can't breathe. Everybodys in tears from laughter right now. Why would she say that? Could it be payback for me seeing her naked? It has to be. "Remember when I pinned you down?" She adds in. Cartman is literally video taping and rolling around the floor at the same time. "Kenny what the fu-" That's when it hits me. I can use the 'Shes secretly a girl card' too. I lightly hit her in the breast. "They're not supposed to know Kenny!" I say over her surprised moan. Whatever. Being gay isn't bad when it's a girl. "Stan can we meet up after school?" She says in a fake happy voice. "I wanna show you something that involves my penis." Cartman is laying on the ground passed out. The rest of school was horrible. Everybody (including Mr. Garrison) called me a fag. I run all the way home instead of taking the bus. When I open my bedroom door I see Kenny. She's only wearing her underwear. I wanna throw up but I don't. "You weren't supposed to be home this soon!" She says pulling down her underwear. I try to shut the door but she pulls me inside before I can. She pins be down on my bed. She's fucking strong dude. "This feels familiar." She says in an erotic voice. I learned that word from the internet. I pull my head up as far as I can and look her into her eyes. Quickly, I slide my tongue into her mouth. I think this is how the grownups do it. "Stan your friend Kyle's over." Dad shouts from the stairs. Oh shit dude! As much as I want, I can't stop kissing her. But she does. She puts on her hoodie and then starts kissing me again with her hood up. The door creeks open. Dear Christ! "What the fuck dude." It's Kyle. and he looks confused, pissed, and a little bit jealous? She stops kissing me to look at Kyle. "Sorry man. He's just too good in bed." She says in her masculine voice. Fuck fuck fuck! Her hoodie perfectly covers up her ass to her hair. "Maybe I'll come back another time." Kyle shuts the door. Kenny looks back at me. "Where were we?" She asks in her regular girl voice. I flip her over, and now I'm pinning her. I don't know what happened to me but I'm running on instinct. Slowly, I take off her hoodie. Revealing her tits. Powered by perversion, I suck on her right breast. Kenny lets out a little moan. Wait what!? My tongue releases her nipple and I unpin her. "What?" She asks.. She's confused and dissapointed. "What?! I was about to have sex with you and all you say is WHAT?" I keep my voice down so my dad can't hear me but I wanna scream. Man, 7th grade is so fucking weird. "I was gonna say 'Don't stop!' but I didnt wanna freak you out." She admits. I kiss her once more and then hop off the bed and towards the door. "Where are you goin'?" She grabs me by the waist and pulls me back to the bed. She's strong. It makes it easier for her to hold me down and pull the covers over us... All I can feel is her breathing into my ear and the warmth of her vagina as my dick thrusts in and out. It might even be her butthole. Also the arousing sound of her moans. We go at it for what feels like hours. Eventually we stop and take a nap. Upon waking up I notice Kenny and I are spooning. Her ass is super warm. What am I thinking! Practically waking up everybody, I jump out of bed out the window. The snow softens my fall. Shit shit shit. What's this huge weight on my shoulders? Oh. It's Kenny. 


End file.
